MERUBAH TAKDIR
by shiro tora01
Summary: Zetsu hitam yang berada di lengan kaguya mengaktifkan jurus ledakan dimensi, di saat terakhir penyegelan oleh naruto dan sasuke mengakibatkan semua anggota team 7 terlempar kembali ke masa dimana mereka menjadi satu tim. Apa yang akan di lakukan team 7 di masa lalu ini, mampukah mereka merubah takdir? Warn: genin naruto, genin sasusaku, smart naruto, good sasuke, seriously kakash
1. Chapter 1

**Merubah takdir**

 **Summary:**

Zetsu hitam yang berada di lengan kaguya mengaktifkan jurus ledakan dimensi, di saat terakhir penyegelan oleh naruto dan sasuke mengakibatkan semua anggota team 7 terlempar kembali ke masa dimana mereka menjadi satu tim. Apa yang akan di lakukan team 7 di masa lalu ini, mampukah mereka merubah takdir?

 **Warn** : genin naruto, genin sasusaku, smart naruto, good sasuke, seriously kakashi, etc.

 **Disclaimer** : Chara nya punya senpai dari jepang ane cuman minjam. (harap maklum ane newbie)

 **Chapter 1: Awal baru**

Perang dunia shinobi ke - 4 mencapai puncak, setelah dikalahkannya madara uchiha oleh naruto dan sasuke, mereka ternyata harus menghadapi sang dewi pemakan buah chakra yang pertama kaguya ōotsutsuki. Pertarungan yang terjadi di dimensi yang berpindah pindah akibat kemampuan kaguya yang menguasai jutsu perpindahan ruang dan waktu. Saat ini kaguya yang melayang di udara hanya memandang remeh kepada team 7 yang berada di bawahnya. " chakra hanya milikku, kalian keturunan hagoromo dan hamura tidak pantas memiliki nya." sang dewi kelinci berkata dengan nada datar, ia melesat dengan cepat kearah team 7.

"kakashi, kau punya rencana? " sasuke berkata sambil memasang kuda kuda. Dengan cepat iya maju kearah kaguya. Naruto dan sakura juga tidak mau kalah, mereka melesat mengikuti sasuke untuk menyerang kaguya." rencana nya sederhana, ingatlah waktu kalian pertama kali menjadi team" seraya mengucapkan hal itu kakashi mengaktifkan susano'o nya dan melesat mengikuti mereka.

Kaguya yang melihat itu segera mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, dari sana keluar 4 tulang yang mengarah ke tempat team 7 kakashi segera menggunakan kamuinya mengilangkan tulang yang mengarah kepada sakura dan dirinya, sedangkan sakura di lempar keatas oleh naruto. Sasuke yang telah dekat dengan kaguya segera melakukan pukulan dari sisi kanan kaguya, naruto juga melakukan pukulan dari sisi kiri kaguya. Interval penggunaan jutsu dari tulang tersebut membuat kaguya menghindar ke arah atas, namun sakura telah menunggunya dengan pukulan super kuatnya.

"sebagai sesama wanita aku juga tidak akan kalah, rasakan ini shaaaaannnaaaaarooooooo! " pukulan mereka bertiga berhasil mengenai kaguya, kakashi segera melesat untuk menangkap sakura yang terjatuh setelah melakukan hit tersebut. " itu baru kerjasama team, kalian keren! " kakashi mengucapkan hal tersebut sambil menangkap sakura dan terbang di antara sasuke dan naruto, akibat pukulan segel tersebut, bebatuan yang berada di tanah melayang kearah kaguya (chibaku tensei no jutsu).

"tidak mungkin ibu kalah, aku harus melakukan sesuatu" zetsu hitam yang berada pada tangan kaguya segera mengangkat tangan kaguya. "jika ibu tersegel, kalian juga harus mati" melakukan segel tangan cepat zetsu hitam mengeluarkan jutsu nya " _jikuukan daibakufu no jutsu"_ setelah mengucapkan jutsu tersebut terjadi keanehan pada dimensi tempat mereka bertarung, zetsu sendiri bersama kaguya sudah tersegel sepenuhnya menjadi bulan, seluruh tempat mereka bertarung mengalami distorsi layaknya kamui.

"gyaaaa apa yang terjadi ttebayoo" naruto berteriak karena ia berputar di udara bersama yang lainnya. " ini jutsu zetsu, semuanya berpegangan" kakashi segera memerintahkan semua orang di sana berpegangan tangan."gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh" teriakan mereka seiring berputar dengan cepatnya distorsi tersebut. Perputaran menjadi semakin kecil lalu menghilang. Beberapa detik kemudian terjadi ledakan hebat sebagai tanda berakhir nya dimensi tempat pertarungan dunia shinobi.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :Pertemuan

Di depan sebuah kurungan di dalam lorong yang berair terlihat bocah berambut kuning tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, di dalam kurungan tersebut terlihat sepasang mata dengan pupil merah vertikal, ia menggeram marah karena mencoba keluar dari kurungan tersebut

" **grrrhh... Menyedihkan, saat bocah pirang ini pingsan aku bahkan tidak bisa keluar dari kurungan ini. Grrhhhh... Hoy bocah kuning, bangunlah! "** setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut biju ekor 9 atau kyubi mengayunkan tangannya membuat genangan air dalam ruangan tersebut bergejolak. Hal ini membuat bocah pirang tersebut tersadar dari pingsannya.

" uuuuggghh... Dimana ini..?" suara cempreng bocah tersebut hanya d diamkan oleh kyubi, naruto yang merasa kenal tempat ini segera melihat sekelilingnya, kemudian matanya fokus terhadap kurungan yang ada di belakangnya.

"are..? Kenapa kau tersegel kurama? Bukankah segelnya sudah kulepaskan? " naruto bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. " **bocah bodoh?! Kau lupa dengan kejadian terakhir saat kau menyegel perempuan sialan itu?"** kurama menjawab pertanyaan naruto dengan pertanyaan kembali sambil melipat kedua tanganny di depan dada. "bukankah kita semua terkena jutsu zetsu hitam? Lalu aku dimana? Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?", " **bukan hanya kau yang bingung, aku juga,selama ratusan tahun aku hidup ini adalah jutsu hebat yang bahkan kakek tua itu tidak pernah bicarakan, intinya dimensi kita yang lama telah hancur, kau dan yang lainnya terhisap distorsi ruang waktu, jika kau masih hidup, yang lain mungkin masih hidup juga. "**

Naruto terlihat berfikir, lalu ia menatap kurama" aku mengerti ini berarti dimanapun kita, kita amsih bisa mewujudkan perdamaian tersebut. Baiklah aku akan membuka segel tersebut partner, setelah itu kita akan mencari kakashi sensei dan yang lainnya. Bersiaplah kurama"

Di lain sisi, di sebuah apartemen d sudut desa konoha terlihat pria berambut silver terbangun dari tidurnya, keringat dingin mengucur deras di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan bingung, ia berfikir seharusnya ia dan yang lain tewas dalam ledakan akibat jutsu zetsu hitam. Matanya lalu fokus ke kalender yang tergantung di dinding aparteme, "ini.. 5 tahun sebelum perang shinobi ke 4,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa sampai disini?" larut dalam pikiran nya sendiri, pria berambut silver tersebut tersentak kaget ketika merasakan chakra yang amat di kenalnya. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidur nya dan berjalan kearah pintu. "tok tok tok" benar dugaannya bahwa ada seseorang di depan pintu apartemennya. Kakashi membuka pintu lalu melihat anbu yang di kenalnya berada di depannya, "jadi ada apa tenzou? Kurasa kau tidak hanya sekedar iseng bukan?" kakashi mengucapkan hal itu dengan senyuman matanya. " hai senpai, tolong panggil aku bear, aku sedang bertugas, anda di panggil hokage-sama segera, aku pamit" setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut tenzou atau bear menghilang dengan shunshinnya. Kakashi menghela napasnya melihat juniornya di kesatuan anbu tersebut. Ia segera bersiap untuk menemui sandaime jika perkiraannya tepat. Ketika melewati cermin, ia terkejut dengan matanya yang berwarna hitam, kedua matanya normal. Mencoba mengalirkan chakranya kemata, perlahan kedua mata tersebut berubah menjadi sharingan, ia menatap pantulan matanya di cermin dengan sendu, mata merah bertomoe tiga dengan sejuta kenangan. Ia berfikir inikah penebusan dosanya di masa lalu(masa depan). Tidka mau berlama lama larut dalam kenangan, ia segera menghilang dengan shunshin menuju ke tempat sandaime.

Di dalam ruangan hokage, Kakashi tampak terkejut melihat sandaime masih hidup, walaupun ia telah menerkanya tetap saja ia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya. " ah kau sudah datang kakashi, aku langsung kepada intinya saja, kau tau besok adalah pembagian team untuk para genin kita bukan, aku merekomendasikanmu sebagai guru pemimpin team, selain kau, ada asuma, yuhi kurenai jonin spesialis genjutsu yang beberapa bulan lalu menjadi jonin, dan gai. Yah gai masih memimpin kelompok 9 seperti yang kau ketahui. " sandaime berkata sambil memperlihatkan 3 helai kertas berisi daftar murid yang akan menjadi murid kakashi . Kakashi menatap lama kertas tersebut sebelum bergerak mengambilnya. Ia memperhatikan nama yang ada pada kertas tersebut dan menatap kearah sandaime, "uchiha dan uzumaki kah... Lalu haruno? Maaf sandaime sama aku tau alasan kenapa aku harus mengajar uchiha dan uzumaki ini, tapi haruno?" kakashi berkata dengan nada malasnya yang biasa, ia tau arah pembicaraan ini, ia pernah mengalaminya dulu. "aku tau standar mu kakashi, uchiha sasuke korban selamat dari tragedi itu, sedangkan uzumaki naruto kau sadar bukan? Haruno sakura memang warga sipil, tapi di antara warga sipil yang seangkatannya ia yang paling pintar, mereka memiliki kecocokan yang tinggi, kuharap kau mengerti kakashi. " sandaime menjelaskan hal tersebut sambil menghadap kearah desa membelakangi kakashi." hai, aku berusaha, tapi tidak berjanji sandaime - sama " kakashi menjawab perkataan sandaime dengan malas seperti biasanya.

Sandaime yang mendengar jawaban kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis, ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju kakashi," kita kerumah sakit kakashi, naruto masuk rumah sakit karena kehabisan chakra setelah menghajar mizuki. " setelah mendengar perintah tersebut keduanya menghilang di telan kepulan asap.

Rumah sakit konoha

Di depan kamar 301 terlihat 3 org sedang berbicara mereka adalah dokter, sandaime dan kakashi. Pembicaraan ini terjadi karena pasien kamar 301 menghilang dari kamar rawatnya.

"haaaaahh... jadi pihak rumah sakit tidak mengetahui kemana kaburnya uzumaki naruto? "

Sandaime menghela nafas lelah, ia terlalu tua untuk masalah kenakalan seperti ini. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menghukum naruto, ia tau alasan di balik semua perbuatan anak itu. Mengarahkan wajahnya ke kakashi, sandaime memberi perintah" kau pergilah cari naruto kakashi,! " kakashi mengangguk sebelum menghilang dengan shunshin.

Sasuke side:

Sasuke pernah mengalami mimpi buruk ketika ia tidur dan memimpikan ayah dan ibunya di bunuh oleh kakaknya itachi. Hal yang selalu ia mimpikan tiap malam membuat ia begitu dendam kepada kakaknya,namun setelah mengetahui kebenarannya, ia berfikir dunia shinobi sudah terlalu rusak dengan segala tipu muslihatnya, ia menginginkan perubahan pada dunia shinobi ini. Namun pertempuran dengan kaguya merusak rencana yang telah dia pikirkan. Saat ia terbangun, sasuke bisa merasakan ia terbangun pada tubuh lemahnya, tubuh ketika ia berusia 12 tahun, ketika ia bahkan tidak bisa mengaktifkan sharingannya. Namun saat ini berbeda, ia sudah bisa menggunakan mata yang menjadi kebanggaan klannya tersebut. Bahkan di tangan kirinya ia bisa melihat tanda bulan sabit yang seharusnya belum ia miliki. Beranjak dari rumahnya, ia segera melompat melewati atap rumah menuju training ground 44 dimana harusnya team 7 berkumpul. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan chakra 3 orang yang mengikuti nya. Menambahkan chakra pada kaki, iq segera melesat meninggalkan 3 org tersebut.

"taichou, nampaknya dia mengetahui bahwa kita mengikutinya " salah satu dari tiga orang tersebut berkata kepada orang yang paling depan." hai, danzo - sama tidak menerima kegagalan, gunaakn chakra jangan sampai kita kehilangannya! " setelah mengucapkan perintah tersebut mereka segera melesat mengejar sasuke.

Sasuke terus melompat menuju training ground 44,semakin dekat dengan tempat itu, ia merasakan chakra alam berkumpul pada suatu tempat, jika feelingnya benar, satu-satunya orang tidak menyerah dan menganggap dirinya teman ada di sana.

Disisi naruto, sensor nya merasakan 4 orang sedang bergerak ke arahnya, satu di antaranya amat ia kenali, perlahan ia bangkit dari meditasinya dan berdiri menatap seseorang di atas tiang kayu, seseorang yang tidak berubah sama sekali, seseorang yang belum terkena juinjutsu dari orochimaru, seseorang yang ia anggap saudara. Sasuke menatap mata biru safir tersebut dengan tatapan datar, matanya bisa melihat sedikit perubahan pada naruto saat ini. "hn, apakah kau sama denganku naruto?" sasuke menanyakan sesuatu yang terkesan ambigu untuk naruto. " kau bahkan tidah berubah sasuke, masih tetap terlihat emo dan brengsek" naruto membalas perkataan naruto dengan nada sarkas yang membuat sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit. Keadaan tiba tiba hening mencekam, mata hitam sasuke berubah menjadi sharingan serta mata biru naruto menjadi vertikal, kedua nya melompat untuk memukul satu sama lain. Kepalan tangan kiri sasuke beradu dengan tinju kanan naruto, membuat udara di sekitar mereka bergelombang, mereka segera melompat menjauhi diri masing masing. Menatap tajam sasuke, naruto lalu berkata "berarti bukan hanya kita yang selamat, kakashi sensei dan sakura chan pasti selamat juga kan teme?" naruto bertanya sambil tersenyum senang, karena ia bukan satu-satunya yang terjrbak d masa ini, sasuke mengangguk lalu berkata " kemungkinan ya, tapi kemungkinan juga tidak. Kau dan aku punya chakra istimewa, bisa jadi hanya kita berdua yang selamat, kau paham maksudku dobe?" naruto tampak berpikir, perkataan sasuke ada benarnya juga, hanya ia dan sasuke lah yang memiliki chakra istimewa. "kau benar, kita akanmengetahui nya besok. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan pemanasan sedikit? Kau membawa beberapa orang sepertinya." sasuke yang paham maksud naruto segera melempar kunai kearah semak semak di belakangnya. Ia melihat 3 orang keluar dari sana dengan setelan jubah putih polos dan topeng polos. Sasuke tau siapa merek,ia melihat naruto sedang melakukan peregangan. " danzo kah?" suara naruto bertanya pada sasuke. "ne teme, kau membawa masalah padaku" naruto berkata dengan lesu ketika tau siapa lawannya. Sasuke menatap datar naruto lalu berkata "jika kau takut, pulanglah, kau menjadi bebanku,cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan membunuh danzo." "uchiha sasuke dan uzumaki naruto kalian di panggil danzo sama! " anbu root tersebut berucap dengan nada datar." suruh saja orang tua itu kesini! " naruto mengatakan hal tersebut sambil melemparkan kunainya. Anbu root tersebut menghindari kunai tersebutdengan memiringkan kepalanya." kalian harus di beri sedikit pelajaran " setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut pimpinan orang bertopeng polos segera melakukan segel tangan cepat _katon: gokakyu no jutsu allu_ meneriakkan nama jutsu nya. Sasuke dan naruto melompat menghindari serangan tersebut,ketika baru menapakkan kakinya naruto harus berguling menghindari tebasan tanto yang mengarah ke kepalanya. Di sisi sasuke, ia segera menangkap tangan yang memegang tanto yang mengincar kepala nya dan menendang perut anbu yang menyerangnya. Tendangan kaki kanan sasuke masih bisa di tangkis dengan tangan anbu yang kosong tersebut, sasuke menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untu mencekik anbu tersebut dan menghempaskannya ke tanah dengan kuat,sehingga menimbulkan retakan. Belum bisa bernafas lega, ia harus melompat kebelakang menghindari shuriken yeng melayang kearahnya, nampaknya ketua anbu tadi menggunakan kesempatan ketika ia sedikit lengah. Mengalihkan perhatian nya kearah naruto, tampak anbu yang menjadi lawan naruto menjadi bulan bulanan bunshin naruto. Naruto melihat kearah sasuke, paham akan situasinya, tiba tiba naruto berlari kencang kearah anbu yang tersisa dan melakukan tendangan dengan kaki kanannya. Pertarungan taijutsu pun terjadi, naruto yang taijutsunya serampangan berhasil mendesak anbu tersebut. Sebuah tendangan keras dengan telak mengenai kepalanya anbu root itu, naruto segera melompat menjauh ketika sebuah bola api mengarah padanya. Bola api tersebut mengenai pimpinan anbu root tadi. "sialan kau teme, kau sengajakan mau membunuhku!?" Naruto yang merasa sasuke dengan sengaja melakukan hal itu protes kepada sasuke, " hn.. kau yang bodoh berada di tempat itu" jawaban sederhana sasuke membuat naruto tambah emosi "grrr... Ku hajar aku teme" naruto segera melompat ke depan dan mengarahkan pukulannya ke kepala sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam, sedikit lagi pukulan tersebut mengenai nya, sebuah tangan menahan pukulan naruto.

"yare yare.. Kalian bersenang senang disini rupanya, bukankah begitu sasuke? "

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : team 7

"hn.. Bukankah lebih baik kau muncul lebih awal kakashi" sasuke menjawab pertanyaan kakashi dengan anda sarkas, ia sadar bahwa kakashi memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. "hahaha aku hanya ingin melihat sedikit pertunjukan saja, tanpa bantuan ku kalian pasti berhasil juga kan" kakashi menjawab perkataan sasuke sambil memberikan senyuman matanya. "tunggu dulu, kau sadar kakashi sensei berada di sini teme? Kenapa aku harus repot repot menghajar mereka ttebayoo, kau curang sensei.." naruto berkata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "kau saja yang bodoh dobe!" perkataan sasuke membuat naruto naik darah "grrrhh diam kau pantat ayam". Kakashi hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan dua orang itu, melepaskan tangan naruto, ia berjalan kesalah satu balok yang berada di sana, "nah kalian berdua hentikan, ada hal yang penting ingin aku sampaikan.!" kedua murid yang bertengkar tersebut melihat ke arah kakashi dengan tatapan serius. "kita terjebak di masa lalu dengan ingatan di masa depan, kekuatan kita juga tidak berubah, aku yakin kalian juga merasakannya. Jika asumsi ku benar, sakura juga akan terbangun dengan keadaan yang sama dengan kita." setelah mengucapkan hal itu, kakashi melihat raut wajah sasuke dan naruto keduanya Seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Sasuke lalu membuka suaranya "aku tidak perduli, saat ini aku akan membalas penderitaan itachi dengan membunuh danzo!, ia penyebab derita itachi dan deritaku, jika kau menghalangi kau juga akan aku bunuh" sasuke menatap kakashi dengan sharingan 3 tomoe nya. "apa yang katakan teme!" naruto berteriak kearah sasuke. "aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau membunuh kakashi sensei" "sudahlah naruto sasuke, aku paham maksud sasuke, kau tidak perlu khawatir naruto. Sekarang kalian bubarlah, kita bertemu lagi besok disini ajak sakura. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian. Jaa nee" kakashi Menghilang di telan kepulan asap meninggalkan sasuke dan naruto. "huh, kakashi sensei seenaknya saja main pergi. Ne teme mau kemana?" naruto bergumam lalu melirik sasuke. "hn.. Urus urusanmu dobe" sasuke langsung menghilang setelah mengatakan itu. "kalian berdua sama saja." naruto lalu pergi kearah apartemen nya.

Skip konoha akademi

Keesokan paginya, naruto dan sasuke yang duduk bersebalahan sama sama memperhatikan gadis berambut pink yang duduk 3 bangku di depan mereka yang sedang berbicara dengan gadis berambut kuning, "oy teme, menurutmu sakura sama dengan kita dan kakashi sensei tidak?" naruto berbisik pada sasuke." hn.. " sasuke menatap malas ke arah naruto sebagai jawaban. Tiba tiba pintu kelas mereka terbuka dan masuklah iruka," selamat pagi semua.. " iruka tersenyum ramah melihat semua muridnya tampak bersemangat, mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada naruto. Ada yang aneh dengan anak berambut kuning itu, entah mengapa ia melihat naruto menjadi lebih diam, dan sasuke yang di sebelahnya juga agak terasa aneh. Menggelengkan kepalanya ia melanjutkan tugasnya untuk mebacakan pembagian team. "hari ini adalah hari terakhir kalian semua berada d akademi, aku sebagai senzei sangat bangga menjadi sensei dari calon shinobi masa depan konoha yang mewarisi tekat api. Sebagai mana pendahulu kalian, kalain semua akan di bagi menjadi beberapa kelompok yang berisi 3 orang dengan jonin pembimbing. Apa ada pertanyaan? " iruka melihat semua muridnya yang menggelengkan kepala." baiklah jika tidak ada pertanyaan, senzei akan bacakan kelompok kalian. skip sama kayak canon nya.

"nah itulah pembagian kelompok kalian, dan untuk team 7 kalian di panggil hokage sama ke ruangannya sekarang. " setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut iruka menghilang meninggalkan kelasnya membawa serta semua anggota team 7." ne shikamaru, menurutmu kenapa team 7 di panggil sandaime? " pertanyaan chouji membuat shikamaru bangun dari tidur nya" hoaaam.. Aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau chouji, tetapi aku peringatkan padamu, berhati hatilah dengan mereka. Mereka itu merepotkan " shikamaru menyadari perubahan naruto dan sasuke, ada yang berbeda denga mereka, bahkan sakura juga sedikit berubah menurutnya. Seperti kata ayahnya, sebelum membuat strategi, kau harus paham keadaan sekitar mu. Dan shikamaru kembali memikirkan perubahan teman temannya tersebut.

Ruang hokage

Boft boft " sandaime sama, saya membawa sasuke, naruto dan sakura kemari" iruka muncul dari kepulan asap beserta team 7 lalu membungkuk kearah sandaime. "terimakasih iruka, kau boleh pergi" sandaime menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan ramah. "yo jiji.. Apa kabar,kau tampak se.. Ittai" naruto melambaikan tangannya kepada sandaime sebelum di pukul oleh sakura "sopanlah kepada sandaime sama sedikit baka! ". "hahahaha tidak perlu keras begitu sakura, santai saja... " sandaime tertawa ringan melihat tingkah laku bocah di depannya, sedikit membawa kenangan untuknya." kalian tau alasan kalian di panggil kesini? " pertanyaan sandaime di balasa oleh gelengan kepala oleh team 7." kakashi saat ini sedang melakukan misi penting keluar desa Ia akan kembali besok, jadi saat ini kalian boleh bubar, kalian kembali esok pukul 8 kesini. " sandaime tersenyum ramah melihat naruto yang sedikit cemberut." yaaaah... Ini tidak mengasikkan, ne jiji bolehkah aku masuk ke perpustakaan desa bagian shinobi? " naruto bertanya dengan sangat antusias. Selama hiruzen memperhatikan naruto, belum pernah ia mendengar naruto pergi keperpustakaan, ia sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan naruto." tentu saja, kenapa kau minta izin kepadaku naruto?" memperhatikan tingkah naruto dengan seksama, hiruzen dapat melihat sedikit perubahan raut wajah pada bocah tersebut. " mereka membenciku jiji, aku pernah di usir dari sana karena lewat saja " naruto berkata dengan nada yang lemah, kedua rekannya paham maksud naruto. Tanpa di sadari sasuke melepaskan niat membunuh yang lumayan besar, matanya berubah menjadi sharingan penuh benci. Sedangakn sakura mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Setelah naruto pergi berlatih dengan jiraya dulu, ia mendengarkan semua tentang naruto dari shisounya, ia akhirnya tau bagaimaan kehidupan naruto. Ia merasa sangat kesal karena warga berpesta setelah naruto pergi dulu.

Hiruzen membulatkan matanya ketika merasakan niat membunuh yang cukup besar dari arah sasuke, ia juga memperhatikan sakura yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Di usia ini, mereka menunjukkan emosi yang penuh kemarahan dengan sangat luat ketika mendengar perkataan naruto. Ia bisa melihat anbu yang mengawasinya bersiaga di tempat. Sedikit Menghela nafas, "haaah.. Kau bebas masuk ke perpustakaan naruto, nanti aku akan memanggil petugas perpustakaan itu. Tidak perlu khawatir." hiruzen berkata dengan nada yang menenangkan untuk naruto. "arigatou jiji.. Sasuke bisakah kau hilangkan aura membunuhmu itu, kau membuat beberapa anbu di sana bersiap menyerang kita." naruto sedikit membungkuk, lalu menoleh kepada sasuke. "hn." hanya itu balasan sasuke sebelum ia menghilangkan aura membunuhnya dan matanya kembali normal. "tunggu dulu naruto, darimana kau tau ada anbu disini?" hiruzen terkejut ketika mendengarkan perkataan naruto kepada sasuke, ia ingin memastikan sesuatu. "ano jiji, aku merasakan keberadaan mereka" naruto berkata dengan sedikit bingung. Hiruzen malah tersenyum "coba beritahu aku dimana posisi mereka" segera naruto menunjuk beberapa arah" di atas mu ada dua, d sebelah lemari itu, d samping kanan sasuke, di sudut ruangan ini, dan di atas pohon itu" naruto menjawab dengan mantap. Hiruzen tersenyum senang karena naruto memiliki bakat sensor. Hal yang amat jarang sekali di desa konoha ini. " hahahaha kau punya kemampuan yang langka naruto, di konoha sendiri hanya sedikit yang memiliki kemampuan sensor seperti mu. Kau harus mempelajari nya lagi naruto, agar menjadi shinobi yang hebat." sambil Tertawa hiruzen berkata pada naruto. "hai jiji, kami prrgi dulu sandaime jiji" setelah pamit, team 7 meninggalkan kantor hokage dan segera menuju training ground 44.

Training ground 44

Terlihat 3 bocah berusia 12 tahun sedang berkumpul dan berbicara hal serius, "kau yakin bisa membunuh danzo sasuke? Di umur kita sekarang bahkan ia tidak akan mengeluarkan keringat untuk menghajarmu" naruto bertanya sambil melipat tangannya di dada. " hn.. Aku pernah membunuhnya, jadi itu tidak masalah jika kau mengganggu ku, lebih baik kau diam saja" sasuke hanya melirikan matanya kearah naruto. "anoo.. Sasuke kun, apa yang dikatakan naruto benar,setidaknya kekuatan kita masih jauh dari kekuatan yang dulu meskipun ingatan tentang jurus dan yang lainnya masih kita miliki, tapi tetap saja itu belum cukup" sakura mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya kepada sasuke. "hnn.. Dasar gadis merepotkan," sasuke melihat sakura dengan inten, ia mengerti maksud sakura. "oii sasuke, bagaimana jika setelah ujian chunin?" naruto tiba tiba berkata dengan antusias. "jika kita kembali ke masa lalu, berarti semua tetap sama kan? Kita hanya perlu menyusun rencana dengan menyesuaikan kejadian yang akan menurut kalian?" naruto berkata dengan cengiran lebar sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Sasuke dan sakura menatap satu sama lain, lalu mereka menatap inten naruto, sasuke tiba tiba melemparkan kunai kearah naruto. Naruto segera menghindari lemparan sasuke tersebut. "apa maksudmu sialan?" naruto menatap marah sasuke "hn.. Siapa kau? Tidak mungkin naruto bisa berpikir seperti itu" sasuke menatap curiga kearah naruto. Muncul keringat sebesar jagung di belakang kepala naruto " dasar uchiha sialan, pantat ayam brengsek, emo sialan" naruto bergumam seperti orang yang sedang berdoa. "sudah sudah, lebih baik kita bicarakan dulu dengan kakashi sensei besok, kita bisa ke perpustakaan seperti kata naruto, mencari beberapa informasi mengenai dunia ini, setidaknya kita memiliki beberapa pengetahuan tambahan bukan?" sakura menengahi pertengkaran kedua teamnya, jujur saja ia senang dengan keaadaan ini. Naruto dan sasuke mengangguk. Merrka segera pergi ke arah perpustakaan desa.

Perpustakaan desa

"hei naruto, tumben kau kesini? " kanagawa penjaga perpustakaan yang baru melihat kearah bocah kuning dan temannya. Sedikit aneh melihat bocah nakal yang selalu berbuat onar masuk ke dalam pustaka. Ia tidak ada masalah dengan naruto, baginya naruto adalah bocah malang yang butuh perhatian. "are? Paman kanagawa? Apa yang paman lakukan disini? " naruto kenal orang ini, ia dulu petugas kebersihan di perpustakaan bahkan kanagawa pernah menyembunyikan naruto dari kejaran penjaga pustaka yang lama. Bagi naruto kanagawa sama berharga nya dengan teuchi, ayame, iruka dan sandaime." aku penjaga pustaka yang baru, hehehehe lihat aku keren kan? " kanagawa tertawa senang karena naik pangkat." ya ya kau keren jika aku melihat mu dari atas bukit hokage " naruto berkata dengan malas. Tapi raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa senang." jadi apa yang bocah pembuat oanr seperti mu inginkan di sini? "," bisakah kami masuk kebagian shinobi? Aku dan temanku butuh sesuatu untuk latihan kami?" naruto berkata dengan sedikit memelas. "baiklah, panggil saaj aku nanti jika kau butuh sesuatu." kanagawa memberikan jempolnya kepada naruto lalu pergi kearah yang lain untuk bersih bersih.

Skip sore hari

Naruto, sasuke dan sakura pulang dari perpustakaan dengan membawa beberapa gulungan untuk di pelajari. Naruto yang entah bagaimana berjalan kearah mansion uchiha bersama dengan sasuke. "ne sasuke, bagaimaan kita sparing nanti? Aku mempelajari beberapa gerakan taijutsu dari gulungan yang ku baca tadi." hnn.. Siapa yang kalah haris mentraktir makan malam... " sasuke berbicara sambil melihat naruto dari sudut matanya." oke, kau akan kalah ttebayoo " naruto berkata dengan semangat.

Setelah sparing yang di menangkan oleh sasuke, naruto yang malam ini menginap di rumah sasuke pun mengeluarkan gulungan yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan tadi sore. Sedangkan sasuke yang baru selesai mandi meliaht gulungan yang di pelajari naruto dengan mengernyitkan dahinya. "kau mempelajari fuinjutsu naruto?" ujar sasuke dari pintu ruangan. "hai, entah kenapa sejak aku ke perpustakaan tadi melihat gulungan ini aku menjadi tertarik." naruto berkata kepada sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari gulungan tersebut. "hnn terserah kau saja, aku mau tidur dulu" setelah sasuke pergi naruto melakukan kontak dengan kurama, memejamkan matanya, naruto tiba di dalam mindscape nya. "kurama, apa kau tau tentang fuinjutsu?" naruto bertanya kepada kyubi " **tentu saja, aku sudah lama hidup darimu bocah. Kenapa kau menanyakan fuinjutsu padaku?"** kurama tertarik kenapa bocah di depannya ini bertanya tentang fuinjutsu. " aku ingin mempelajari fuinjutsu, sama seperti tousan." naruto berujar dengan semangat. " **lakukan fistbump, aku akan mentransfer semua ingatan ku tentang fuinjutsu. Kau bisa melihat gulungan di rumah minato. Dan cari kuil uzumaki di negata api ini."**

 **"** hmm... Ah kau benar juga kurama.. Kenapa aku bisa lupa ttebayoo" naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil cengengesan. " **hah... Bocah kuning bodoh, keluuar sana, aku mau tidur"** setelah mengucapkan hal itu, kurama mengayunkan tangannya mengusir naruto. "grrrhh, bola bulu sialan" naruto sedikit kesal tapi ia tetap tersenyum.

Skip esok hari training ground 44

Di sebuah lapangan dengan tiga balok Terlihat 4 orang berdiri berhadapan, satu di antaranya duduk di atas balok melihat 3 orang bocah. " kurasa langsung intinya saja, aku akan di anggap orang gila jika tidak meluluskan kalian. Melihat kemampuan kalian selqma ini, sakura dan naruto aku paham perkembangannya, tapi tidak denganmu sasuke. Tapi yah, tetap saja, tidak masalah karena itu kertas chakra sengaja aku berikan pada kalian, bisa jadi kalian memiliki lebih dari satu perubahan chakra. Kita langsung melakukan latihan ninjutsu, terutama untukmu sakura, kau juga naruto. Alirkan chakra kalian pada kertas itu sekarang. " setelah memberi perintah, naruto sakura dan sasuke melakukannya. Terlihat kertas di tangan sasuke terpotong dua, satu terbakar, dan satu lagi kusut, lalu sakura melihat kertasnya menjadi debu, sedangkan naruto melihat kertas nya terbelah dua, satu terbakar dengan cepat yang satu menjadi basah. Kakashi terkejut melihat itu, naruto memiliki 3 elemen, padahal dulunya hanya elemen angin sedangkan sakura memiliki elemen tanah. Sasuke memang tidak ada perubahan. Tapi bisa saja ia menambahkan sesuatu dalam daftar jutsu yang di kuasainya.

"nah kalau begitu, aku punya latihan yang khusus untuk kalian, aku akan serius dari sekarang. "

TBC


End file.
